


"Wanna bet?"

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just really lame but i loved writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It had started when they were in primary school.<br/>Luke would look from the goal posts to Calum and say: “No <i>way</i> can you get the ball in from here”, and Calum would smile that cute little smile that scrunched his whole face up as he asked: “Wanna bet?”<br/>And then he would make the goal. Every single time.'</p><p>
  <b>Calum and Luke are gigantic dorks. They also love each other a lot.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wanna bet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I got asked to write a Cake fic with the prompt "Wanna bet?" and this just kind of happened. I figured it was maybe finally time to post it on here idk. It's kind of cute, if a little lame.

**“Wanna bet?”**

 

It was almost a running joke now.

Luke would suggest something in a dubiously sarcastic way, hinting that he didn’t believe that Calum would really do it, and the bass player would say the same two words every single time: “Wanna bet?”

It had started when they were in primary school.

Luke would look from the goal posts to Calum and say: “No _way_ can you get the ball in from here”, and Calum would smile that cute little smile that scrunched his whole face up as he asked: “Wanna bet?”

And then he would make the goal. Every single time.

It was about different things in secondary school.

“No _way_  will you break curfew to stay at Ashton’s party.”

“No _way_  will you beat me and Michael at Fifa.”

“No _way_ will you have sex with that apple crumble like Jim did on American Pie.” (“Luke, _no_.”)

“No _way_ will you kiss me in front of all of our friends.”

“No _way_ will you last more than five minutes with my amazing blowjob abilities.” (He didn’t.)

Luke liked their little running joke now. It spiced things up and appealed to Calum’s competitive nature, and when Calum cocked an eyebrow and said: “Wanna bet?” in that confident way of his, it was kind of maybe incredibly hot.

It was also kind of _adorable_ because Calum still scrunched his little nose up and smiled shyly at Luke as he nervously flattened his dark curls and - _wow_ , Luke was in love with him.

The joke stopped eventually, fizzled out when the pair of them got distracted by touring and life and falling even _deeper_ in love, but the joke reappeared for a final time on a warm summer evening at the end of 5 Seconds Of Summer’s third world tour.

Luke’s heart was in his throat and his pulse was thundering in his veins but Calum’s chocolate brown eyes were warm and his hand was soft in the blond man’s.

Luke’s voice trembled when he spoke.

“No _way_ would you agree to marry me if I asked you right now.”

Calum’s breath caught in his throat and Luke’s cheeks flamed with colour but, when Luke sank down onto one knee and revealed a tiny velvet ring box in the palm of his hand, Calum’s full lips stretched into the most beautiful, scrunch-faced smile that blond man had ever _seen_.

The two words out of Calum’s mouth then were the only ones Luke had wanted to hear.

“Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short but if you guys liked it, I might post the few others I wrote too? :)  
> Please let me know! And thank you for reading :)


End file.
